There are a number of problems that can be associated with the current style of feeders designed to be used with livestock such as, for example, horses. Generally, existing feeders utilize a basket comprised of a series of spaced apart vertically oriented rods that retain the hay or other feed, the basket being disposed on a heavy metal stand to raise it above the ground. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,122 Smith, entitled “Horse Feeder,” describes a traditional horse feeder in which U-shaped leg members support a tray above which a V-shaped hay container is fastened to hold hay.
Additionally, the top portion of existing feeders can be about six feet off the ground, which makes it very difficult to place feed into the rack without spilling some of the feed onto the ground surrounding the feeder. Existing feeder designs are not well suited to prevent feed waste since they generally do not comprise adequate trays surrounding the feed container. Consequently, as a horse, or other animal, pulls feed out of existing feeders, the feed can fall onto the ground.
Generally, it is advantageous to stop feed from falling to the ground for financial and health reasons. For example, horses tend to grind or crush feed that has fallen onto the ground, which can increase feeding costs since horses are reluctant to eat contaminated feed. Moreover, the hay and grain that falls to the ground can become mixed with feces creating a worm problem
An additional issue regarding existing feeders is their weight distribution. Traditional feeders can be unstable due to the high center of gravity, which can cause the feeder to rock and/or fall over. In falling, the feeder itself can be damaged and can also injure the livestock animals that are located near the feeder. Since existing feeders are generally composed of metal, they can be heavy and difficult to move. Moreover, animals that inadvertently run into the feeders can be injured.
With the number of horses and other livestock being raised for commercial and private applications, it would be desirable to provide a livestock feeder that addresses the above limitations.